


two birds on a wire

by lukacouffaine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, In which Adrien personal life does affect him and needs some form of Therapy, Ladybug and Chat Noir are just done with Lila, Marinette wants to be a good friend, to everyone but even she needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacouffaine/pseuds/lukacouffaine
Summary: “Have you ever felt sad even though there is nothing to be sad about?” Chat Noir says.Ladybug pauses. She stops walking. Chat Noir says his statement in a happy tone. His words tell another story.(While trying to understand Chat Noir, Marinette learns to understand others and herself.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 39
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you ever felt sad even though there is nothing to be sad about?” Chat Noir says.

Ladybug pauses. She stops walking. Chat Noir says his statement in a happy tone. His words tell another story. 

They both were on patrol together. It was something they hardly did. Yet sometimes after an intense battle they do so. Making sure everything is okay and calm. Sometimes it’s just a way to hang out for a bit. They were still friends outside of Akuma attacks.

Ladybug hears Chat Noir. She is just not sure what to say.

“Usually it’s attached to something. Is something bothering you at home?” She says.

“That’s the issue. My life is perfect at the moment. I have friends. I have a home and money. I have everything a boy could dream of.”

“Are you still sure? There has to be something bothering you. No one life is that perfect.

It’s true. Ladybug life as Marinette can be viewed as perfect. She has a loving home and place to live. She has many friends. She even goes to a really good private school. Her designs got featured in a recent magazine. Hey! Marinette even built up the courage to talk to Adrien more. 

Yet Marinette like is also full of imperfections. It’s of full of clumsiness, constant anxiety, and some anger. She’s especially angry at Lila. Marinette recently got expelled for “pushing” Lila down the stairs. Luckily her innocence was proven.

“I guess I’ve just been upset about my father lately. He’s been...interesting lately.”

“Interesting is a creepy word to describe a dad.”

“Yikes. It is. Interesting isn’t the word. He’s just different. Especially ever since my mother died.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay. He just doesn’t let me outside the house so much. He’s basically a hermit now.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir hardly talk about their lives outside of hero work. Too much details can lead to figuring out each other's identities. That can be close. But not too close. Ladybug lets Chat Noir open a tiny peek of his life. He needs it at the moment. 

“He probably is being protective. Scared of something will happen to you. Everyone grieves differently.”

“Probably. Yet he really changed. It’s affecting everything around me.”

Ladybug tenses at that statement.

“He’s not hitting you. Is he?” Ladybug voice cracks at the thought. Ready to defend her friend if that is the current situation.

“No! He might as well because at least he’s paying some attention to me.” Chat Noir laughs at his statement. 

Ladybug flinches.

“Abuse is not something to joke about, Kitty.”

“Please don’t call me Kitty. I mean...just not right now.” Chat Noir whispers. 

Ladybug steps back. She’s just starting to notice the way Chat Noir is shaking. The way his breath is starting to pick up. 

She dealt with panic attacks before. With civilians after attacks. Juleka who is a victim to many due to her own anxiety. Marinette herself who is always panicking. 

Yet..Chat Noir manages to calm himself down. Taking slow deep breaths. In and Out. As though he has done this million times before. Ladybug wants to cry. Yet she needs to stay strong. Her own friend had to calm himself from a panic attack because she was hesitating. Ladybug is just not used to seeing Chat Noir so serious. So emotionally upset.

The closest thing was when Ladybug stood up Chat Noir during a date. Marinette found the hero near her balcony. They talked. She saw a glimpse of a side of him she never seen. Though the door was quickly shut with a joke. How many times has he been covering up his emotions with jokes in the past. 

“Sadness is natural. We just can’t keep it inside all the time. I never realized how much you were hurting. Sorry.” Ladybug says.

Chat Noir cracks a smile. It’s small but it lightens the mood.

“It’s okay, My Lady. Just talking about it helps. Especially to you. I trust you with everything.”

Ladybug tries to smile. He trusts her with everything. The bitter truth is that he can’t just share everything. He will always have to keep many stuff a secret because of their disguises. Especially with Hawk Moth still around.

“We can talk. Perhaps you can find someone you can share everything with. Not have to worry about our silly identities getting in the way.” 

“So you admit it’s shitty.”

“Language. I said silly, not shitty.”

“Well you just said it now.”

“You get my point.”

Chat Noir nods.

“Thank you for listening.” He says. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be much more help.” Ladybug admits. Perhaps one day this will be her biggest regret. Not understanding Chat Noir fully at the moment. Viewing him as a jokester most of the time. 

“Your advice is good. I have a lot of friends. I have one who I’ve been getting close to lately. She helps calm a lot of my friends. Perhaps she'll have good unbiased opinions.”

“She’s lucky to have a friend like you.” Ladybug perhaps feels a bit of jealousy that she can’t be that girl. She wouldn’t admit it to Chat Noir though. 

“Even with my pawsome puns?”

“Maybe without all the puns though.”

“C’mon you like my puns” 

Ladybug nudges him. She entangles her arm with his.

“We’ll c’mon. I’ll treat you to some ice cream, Kitty.”

Chat Noir snorts. Ladybug notices how he didn’t correct her about calling him Kitty. It’s an improvement. 

Ladybug promises herself something. She will get better at understanding Chat Noir. Chat Noir and his hidden sadness. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you ever felt sad even though there is nothing to be sad about?”

It’s not Chat Noir who says it this time. It’s Marinette Dupain Cheng. Marinette wishes she could have Chat Noir happy tune with the question. To just be able to casually drop something so heavy. 

Marinette is in Luka’s room. He was showing her the progression of a song he was writing. Marinette really likes his songs. She just had this question on her mind since the encounter with Chat Noir. Luka is open minded and spiritual. He seems like the right choice. 

Except, Luka pauses. He stops strumming. Luka is suddenly the Ladybug of this situation and she is the Chat Noir. 

Luka takes his long moment of silence. He’s allowed to be silent at this moment though because Marinette isn’t in danger. She wants him to take all the time he needs to answer all her questions with chill advice. 

“I can’t lie. I have some sadness inside my soul for many things. Some of the sadness doesn’t need a meaning.”

“I’m sorry.”

He begins to play the guitar again but plays a wrong chord. Then a wrong pluck of a string. Something Marinette never experienced with him. Luka always played guitar perfectly. Easily make a mistake work into his music. 

Marinette feels sweat form in the back of her neck. 

“Are you feeling this way?” He asks. He puts his guitar to the corner. Then sits crossed legged facing her. 

Marinette shakes her head.

“No. I mean there is this friend.”

“This friend.”

“Yes. He is kind of feeling this way and I think I gave bad advice. I kinda told him to talk to someone else. He said he will but I wish I could have done more.” Marinette takes a breath from the long sentences. 

“It’s hard to describe the feeling. Personally I feel a lot of stuff. I just don’t let it out. I use music.” Luka replies.

“You’re always so good with words. I wish I could have just said something to solve it all. Like you do with Juleka.”

“That’s not true. I can’t solve all of my sister problems. I think a lot before I talk. Words absolutely terrify me. Sometimes I rather be alone than with others because I can at least understand my thoughts fully.”

Marinette flinches.

“I can leave if you want. Sorry if you feel that way about me.”

Marinette is about to get up and pack when Luka shakes his head. He gives a small genuine laugh.

“I don’t mind you, Mari. Talking to people can help. I like talking to my friends. I Like talking to you.”

Marinette feels her face heat up. Butterflies in her stomach that makes her skin prick cold.

NO! Her heart belongs to Adrien Agreste. Even if Luka eyes were like sapphires. His soft hair and stylish outfit. Luka is so kind also….

Marinette takes one of Luka’s pillows. She screams into it.

“Sometimes that helps too.” She hears Luka say. She can’t tell his expression because her face is still buried in his pillow. The pillow smells like vanilla which doesn’t help because now she is thinking of how good Luka smells. 

“Embarrassing myself.” Marinette manages to say.

“No...just screaming.”

“Screaming?”

“At everything wrong with the world.”

Marinette looks up. Luka is smiling. He’s serious.

“I just wish I could be a better friend.” Marinette lays on her back. Putting the pillow on her face. 

“You can’t help him in everything.”

“No. I’m saying I wish I could be a better friend to you too. Not give a simple sorry. I want everyone to be happy. Fuck.”

They both break out laughing because Marinette never swears. 

“You can talk to me if you want, Mari. I see sadness in you too.”

Marinette nods. She wishes it was like this with Ladybug and Chat Noir.. Just actually sit down, talk, hang out. Not have to worry about the next akuma attack that will appear. Not even have to worry about cameras. 

“If his friend's advice doesn’t help perhaps you can tell him to just scream.”

“To embarrass himself like me?”

“Yes. Just all three of us. Screaming our lungs out in Paris.”

Marinette has that vision in her head. Her, Luka and Chat Noir. Randomly screaming. Someone gets pissed off. Hawk Moth akumatizes them. She runs off to transform. Deakumatize the person. Then come back casually. They continue where they left of.

The three of them screaming at the sadness. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Your tie looks fly."

Wow, how smooth. She rhymed her compliment.

There had been a week without an akuma attack. Perfect. Just what Marinette needs to clear her head. The downside of it all. The love of her life was also gone from school that exact week. 

Yet, here he is. The Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette had arrived early for class.

Adrien was in his seat. His head rested on the table. Possibly taking a nap. It seemed like Adrien arrived _much_ more earlier. 

He looks up.

"Actually it's the scarf my father gave me." 

_ 'The scarf I made and gave you.'  _ Marinette wants to say. Like she always wants to say. 

Yet she sees how Adrien smiles as he gently touches the scarf. 

Adrien dad is really strict and had never gave Adrien a real birthday present. He deserves to think his father did for once. 

"That rhymed though. Clever!" He points out. Just her luck. 

"You're so clever! I mean yeah it was clever. You are clever for realizing that. I mean! Let's just sit and wait for class to start." Marinette quickly shuts herself. 

She embarrassed herself enough for now. 

They still are the only ones in the room for the silent, long five minutes. Marinette takes notice of Adrien tapping his fingers on the table. Like a piano. Adrien and his musical fingers. 

She realizes Adrien is talking soon. 

"Can you repeat that?"

"I was saying. I kind of have this issue. I was told to talk about it to someone. I was wondering if I can talk to you."

There's a silence to let that sink in. 

"If you want to of course. Not forcing."

Marinette feels a big smile on her face. Adrien wants to talk to her. To her with no one else. Adrien's face is serious though. She quickly drops the face. 

"Of course, Adrien!" Marinette says. 

He's about to start telling her the problem. Then the bell rings. Students pile in. The teacher begins the lesson immediately. 

"Maybe later." Adrien smiles. Later couldn't come any slower. 

* * *

  
  
Lunch of course comes quickly. Alya doesn't waste time to embarrass Marinette. 

"I saw you and Adrien talking. Finally confess?" Alya begins. 

Marinette shakes her head quickly.

"No! Not even close. He said he has this issue he wants to talk about with me."

"Oooooh! A confession of true love?"

"No he seemed serious. Like something else was bugging him."

Alya turns her head in confusion.

"Maybe something bad happened when he was gone?"

It's a possibility. Adrien sometimes misses days due to his busy schedule. Making up work at home. Yet, never for a full week. Marinette wraps her arm around herself. She wishes nothing bad ever happens to Adrien. To none of her friends. She wants everyone to be happy.

Adrien looked so upset. She doesn't want Adrien to be a possible akuma victim. There hasn't been one for a week. Alya seems to catch onto this.

Alya takes a huge bite of her B.L.T sandwich. 

"The lack of Ladybug is killing me. Has me stress eating."

"Isn't that a good thing? No trouble? Just peace?"

"There is no peace is Hawkmoth is around."

"How do you know they didn't stop him?"

"I just know."

Alya is right. They are not even close to stopping him. Hawkmoth has the secrets to the miraculoses. Master Fu is gone. Marinette is now the master with no clue what to do. 

She can't even use her trusted friends as holders if trouble comes because Hawk Moth exposed their identities. 

"I miss being Reina Rouge." Alya confesses.

"Like I want Hawkmoth to stop but I just miss having some action. I want them to stop him but at least Ladybug gives me one last picture." Alya makes a clicking picture motion. 

"What would you do with the Ladyblog then?"

"God. I'd be so depressed for months. My clicks. My views. My likes." Alya let's out a grunt and fake faints. 

"Alya."

"Yes."

"You are totally addicted to social media."

"Hey! I haven't been in one Twitter fight for over two weeks. Can a girl at least get a free box of pastries."

Alya puts Marinette in a playful headlock. They are about to play wrestle when someone approaches. Giving a small cough to get their attention. 

It's Adrien. 

Marinette had forgotten about the future conversation for a while. Now he was here.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to talk." Alya gets up from the table towards Nino. Sometimes Marinette regretted having Alya as her best friend (She doesn't really.) 

* * *

They decide to settle at the staircase. It's comfortable enough to sit down and talk. Just out of earshot of others. Not private enough to get in trouble. It's crowded too so the chatter of others distracts from the attention of the two alone. Since everyone knows Marinette loves Adrien but Adrien himself. 

"So...you wanted to talk to me?"

"Basically. I have this problem. I've been feeling upset lately and just at least need someone to vent with."

Marinette thinks of Chat Noir. This isn't her specialty but she will not make the same mistake. She will listen and give her bestest advice. Actually be there. 

"I'm here for you." Marinette says as calm as she can. 

"Basically. I've been upset about my dad at the most part. He's always been distance. Since my mother died he's been worse. It's like sometimes I wish he at least hit me for him to know I'm here."

"Abuse isn't something to want." Marinette says. She cringes. It's exactly what she said to Chat Noir. Someone else has the same problem as him. She gave the same reply. 

Adrien let out a small laugh. 

"I know someone told me something similar." 

"S-sorry. If it's okay. Can you explain more?"

"Thank you. Do you think I'm a bad friend, Marinette?"

Marinette chokes of her own spit. 

"NO! NO! You are the bestest friend to ever best friend." She says it's a little too loud that it draws some attention. Though those who notice quickly go back to their own conversations. 

"I needed to hear that. I'm just new to this friends thing.The only friend I had for years was Chloe. Now I have others. Nino. I just don't want you to be awkward around me and hate me."

Marinette wants to explode. He is totally wrong. She doesn't hate him. She's just head over heels with him. 

"You're wrong! Were friends! I love you. I mean love like a friend. Not love love you. Like one of the dudes."

Oh No! She just compared herself like one of the bros. 

"I don't want to stay my welcome. Can I say one thing."

"TOTALLY!" Marinette really wants the conversation to end but she lets him keep going. Not sure if it would be rude to tell him that. 

"I like this girl. She doesn't like me. I don't want to be pushy. I think I've been. Should I let her go?"

Marinette thinks of any girl Adrien may like. Her mind goes to Kagami. Kagami is head over heels with Adrien. Did something happen?

"I swear I'm not a creep. I wouldn't force myself on her."

Marinette knows he won't. Adrien isn't like that.

"I think it's best to move on." Marinette says. Getting her chances in the game back.

Adrien takes a deep breath of air.

"Thank you for letting me vent. Sorry if it was a lot and made you uncomfy."

"T-thank you f-for trusting me!"

The bell rings just in time. Their food hasn't been touched the whole lunch period.

They head back to class. 

Marinette wants to say she's gotten closer to Adrien. That she's understanding Adrien. 

She's not though.

If she didn't know this about him, did she really know him at all?

She didn't understand Chat Noir. She didn't understand some parts of Luka. 

Did she fully understand anyone?

  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter but I am enjoying writing the new chapter! Since it's a Marichat interaction. 🙈🙈🙈 I really like Marichat. 🙈🙈🙈
> 
> Hopefully everyones is enjoying this so far. I'm trying my best to not to fetishize mental illnesses for ship material. Since yes this is a love square fanfic. Yet romance isn't going to solve everything!
> 
> I struggle with mental illnesses myself so I'm trying to capture parts of my personal experiences with it with some of the characters. Though not everyones experience is the same, take in mind. 
> 
> Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Two chapters in one day! I hate myself for this. As soon as I write chapters I just have the urge to post it. Listen I tried. I wrote this hours ago. I was supposed tomorrow but the temptation! :'(

"Chat Noir is at your balcony!" 

Tikki words surprise Marinette. Marinette drops many bath supplies trying to get out of the shower. 

Chat Noir visiting her was not something to be suprised about. Sometimes he would randomly pop by her balcony and they would have conversations about random stuff.

The problem was that she hasn't seen him for over a week due to lack of akuma attacks. The second, it was a little over twelve a.m. He is never here this late. 

Marinette gets dressed quickly. Ignoring the cramps in her stomach. 

Tikki follows from behind. Hiding near a vase close by. 

Marinette panics at the thought of Ladybug identity being found. 

"Chat Noir. What brings you here?" She says as casually as she can. 

He is sitting at the rail as always. He seems to be suprise she actually came out. Like he wasn't expecting her to. 

"Can't a knight come visit his princess?" He teases.

"Not if the princess is trying to get her beauty sleep." Marinette teases back. It's their usual batter. 

He turns to her. 

"Your hair looks nice let down."

Marinette touches her hair. It's still wet and tangled. She would have been embarrassed if it isn't just Chat Noir. 

"Thanks. I tried to get it in this style specifically." 

It's a funny enough response to make him laugh. 

Marinette leans on the rail.

"C'mon my knight. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just didn't want to be home at the moment."

"Why?"

"No reason. It was just real quiet and I heard a creek. Got spooked and booked it."

"Don't tell me you thought you heard a ghost."

Chat Noir looks at her nervously. 

"Listen...envision you're at a house. It's eleven twenty p.m. Quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Take in mind that the only real sound in this house is your room. Then you hear a loud creek. Wouldn't you book it?"

"I have never experienced that."

"Then you have no say in this."

Marinette takes a look at Chat Noir's face.   
  


“Chat Noir.”

”Yeah.”

"You're crying." Her voice cracks.   
  


Chat Noir wipes his tears away. 

"Nah. Just scared to go home."

Marinette finds herself wrapping her arms around Chat Noir from behind. A comforting hug. He leans back. He places a hand on her arm. 

"The ghost really spooked yah, huh."

"Yeah. Let's say it was the ghost."

* * *

  
  
  
There is an Akuma attack the next day. She hoped an attack would happen during Science. She was not prepared for the test. No matter how much she studied. 

Marinette received a C-.

Marinette was just out the building when a giant BOOM was heard. A voice screaming out for Ladybug and Chat Noir. The akumatized person is a balloon like marshmallow. It looks funny but of course it’s a serious matter.

She transforms. The fight is chaotic. The Akuma victim “ _ Birthday Ruin.”  _ Attacks are balloons that just don’t pop. 

Lila is also behind this by the way Birthday Ruin is calling out for her.

Chat Noir shows up about twenty minutes later. 

“Late than usual. Kind of struggling at the moment.” Ladybug says.

“I do have a busy life.”

“Birthday Ruin is after Lila.”

“You mean the Lila from before?”

“Yes. That Lila.”

“She’s irritating.” Chat Noir says irritated.

“You have no idea.” Ladybug agrees.

They are dodging unpoppable balloons left and right. They bounce and float off the ground. Yet are hard upon human contact. 

“Do you think I should Cataclysm the bubble costume?” Chat Noir suggests. You can tell even he is getting tired. 

Ladybug shakes her head in disagreement. 

“I think we should avoid that. We aren't sure if they are that unpopable. We don't want you to transform quickly." Chat Noir shrugs. “Do you have an idea on what to do?” Ladybug finds herself asking Chat Noir for advice. It’s rare.

“Do we need another user?” He answers.

Yes! Ladybug is thinking of that. She’s hesitant. The memory of Hawkmoth revealing the other users identity is still fresh. She won’t admit it. She’s scared of finding new users. New people to trust. More people for Hawkmoth to reveal. 

“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug says.

A simple item is summoned. A small needle pin.

“So my idea of popping was valid.” Chat Noir says.

Ladybug doesn’t need her Lady Vision to know what to do. She needs to pop the costume. She just needs to find where. Chat Noir distracts Birthday Ruin while Ladybug gets to work. It takes only a few seconds to find the spot. It’s below the armpit. A soft open spot. 

She’s happy the Lucky Charm didn’t lead her to the Miraculous Box.   
  


She manages to get the pin in that exact area. The marshmallow costume pops. Chat Noir quickly Cataclysm the balloon string she’s holding. 

With a simple MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! Everything is solved.

The akuma victim friends come and comfort her.

“Lila said she didn’t mean it. She didn’t mean to ruin my surprise birthday. She has like nerve damage that causes her to break stuff. Also she can’t keep secrets cause some trauma!”

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir roll their eyes.

“Lila is so irritating.” They both say at the same time. Luckily out of ear sight. 

They are about to leave sides when Chat Noir talks.

“Guess we can’t hang because we’re going to detransform.”

“We can hang. Just meet me there in forty minutes.” Ladybug points at a roof top corner. It’s hidden from any paparazzi site. They can just chill.

Chat Noir nods. He bows. Then jumps away. Ladybug finds a hidden spot to detransform. Tikki quickly makes an appearance.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Tikki asks.

“Yeah. Just out of loop.” Marinette manages to smile.

“Is it the test? The teacher said she’s going to forget the test. Since no one got a good grade.”

Tikki always knows what to say. Marinette gives her a cookie from her purse. Tikki eats it happily. Marinette manages to go home. Put her stuff away. She rests before she heads out. 

Her parents trust her enough to not worry about where she is going. It’s only about four. 

* * *

  
  
  


She makes it the rooftop about fifteen minutes early. Snacks and drinks in hand. Chat Noir is of course early as usual. Possibly been there the whole time. His poor Kwami. 

He bows. She does a fancy curtsy. 

They sit down. Chat Noir eats the cookies like they can be taken away any moment.

“You look tired.” Chat Noir breaks the silence.

Ladybug takes a sip of her fruit juice.

‘I didn’t sleep much last night. Also kind of failed a test.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not bad. Since it was pointless in the end.”

“Ladybug.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re crying.” His voice cracks.

Ladybug wipes her tears. She’s just so tired right now and wants to sleep. Being with Chat Noir right now is good. She misses him even though she saw him last night. She misses their roof top junk food hang out. 

“Tell me how the advice with your friend was.” Ladybug changes the topic. She has been curious about that. If she can use that advice for Adrien. 

“She said that she’s here for me and stuff. I think I sort of made her uncomfortable.” He frowns. 

“How?”

“I kind of just poured everything out in one sitting. I think she hates me. She never wants to hang out alone with me. Stutters when I’m around. She’s cool with everyone but me. Always red in the face. Like she compliments but takes it back a second later.” 

Ladybug smiles. The situation is so similar with her and Adrien. She understands the girl. She’s likely head over heels in love with Chat Noir real identity. Ladybug will never reveal a fellow girl's secrets. Especially to clueless boys.

“I don’t think she hates you.”

Ladybug puts her knees to her forehead. This time she can tell she is crying. Since she’s just letting it all out. Chat Noir is obviously panicking. He hugs her.

“Please..I don’t want a hug.”

He lets go.  
  


“What can I do? How can I help.”

Ladybug is just tired. She’s tired because she spent all night thinking of Chat Noir. Scared if something is happening back home. About the ghost. Hey, she even got paranoid. Dreamed a ghost was chasing her. Then there was the test today that she couldn’t concentrate on because Adrien looked just as tired as her. 

She just feels so mad all of a sudden.

“I just need you to go away right now.” Ladybug whispers. 

“Go away?”

“Yes go away. I don’t want to deal with your problems right now.” Ladybug says a bit too loud.

Ladybug should word this more correctly. She was the one to bring up the topic. She just wants to talk about something else. 

“I’m going to close my eyes. When they open again please don’t be here.” 

She counts to three loudly. When she opens them again he’s not there.

Ladybug regrets saying those words though. She knows she was panicking. She hates having people see her like that. She never wants  _ Chat Noir to see this side of her. _

She’s happy Chat Noir took the last two caprisuns. Hopefully it comforts him. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : I forgot how much akuma attacks damaged. That lucky charm can reversed death. So I edited it out. No death happened in the origitnal chapter. It was just Ladybug saying "lets not use your powers yet. You can kill them. Lucky Charm can't erase death." There was no death in the original chapter. 😭😭😭 thank you for the comments pointing that out!  
> The victim was safe in the original chapter. : End Edit.  
> Please forgive Marinette. Sometimes trying to jumble too much responsibility and it can be stressful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W some talks of mental hospitals but it’s like a passing line. Doesn’t go to into details.

Marinette wants to apologize to Chat Noir. She hopes he appears at her balcony. He doesn’t. She’s somewhat graceful because the incident is still fresh. She might impulsively transform in front of him. To just personally apologize immediately.

Marinette is at home. She’s doing her normal afternoon routine. It’s only Friday. She manages to get her homework done early. She lays down that night and has perhaps the best sleep she had in forever. 

Saturday is for resting more. She texts her friends off and on. Through her eyes are still on the news channel she usually leaves on. In case Ladybug is needed. She knows she’s bound to have to face Chat Noir eventually.

Marinette does get bored. She’s not used to being in the house most of the time. It’s about ten in the morning on Sunday when Nathaniel texts Marinette. He asks her if she can tag along to an Art Museum he and Marc are going to. Since the price is WAY lower to bring three instead of two. They don’t want to lose the extra ticket. 

She knows she’s going to be the third wheel but she goes. Nathaniel had been missing from school for a month due to being sick or something. He is coming back on Monday. She misses her friend. It would be good to see him a day early. 

Marinette dresses fast and walks. It’s not that far. 

* * *

Marc and Nathaniel apologize for being somewhat late. They had to take public transportation. 

“Well. The beret is new.” Marinette says to Marc. 

Marc is wearing his usual attire with a fancy black beret on top of his hair.

“It’s his first real art museum.” Nathaniel explains. 

“I’m getting in an artsy mood.” Marc proclaims in excitement. 

“It looks nice on you.” Nathaniel compliments.

Marc hides his face in his hands blushing. Their relationship isn’t new. They have been dating for a while now. Marinette feels like this element of their fondness will never fade. 

Marinette prepares herself to be the third wheel. It doesn’t happen. They instead include her in their conversations. Joke around. Draw inspirations from the paintings. Even childishly laugh at some of the nude sculptures. The friends snap some photos for memories. 

It’s a breath of fresh air.

They leave the museum. Then settle outside. Marinette buys the three of them ice cream. It’s only about thirteen euros. They boys were reluctant to take it. They state multiple times they will repay her. Marinette insists they don’t have to. Since it's a thank you for the fun time.

Nathaniel gets a loud notification on his phone. He apologizes and takes it out to see it.

“What is it?” Marc asks.

Nathaniel shrugs.

“I forgot I had the notification for Adrien instagram which he obviously doesn’t run.”

“What did the company post. Another promotional material?” Marc says.

“No. Just a picture of him and Kagami after fencing practice.”

Marc looks at the picture. The boy needs glasses. He has to have the phone almost touching his face to see it.

“This has lots of words. My dyslexia can’t handle this.” Marc gives the phone back. 

They both look at Marinette. Then give her an apologetic look.

“Sorry. We shouldn’t have mentioned them.” Nathaniel says to her.

They are aware of the Marinette crush on Adrien which is private. Aware of Kagami feelings for Adrien which are public. 

Marinette shrugs. After hanging out with Kagami she came to realize that Adrien is one of the few people Kagami interacts with. She is trying her best to be a normal girl. Her and Marinette are friends now in a way. Even if they hardly text. Just rarely from time to time. Their conversations are nice. 

They give her a weird glance.

“No freaking out?”

“Why would I?”

“Since it’s kind of what you used to do. Sorry.”

Marinette cringes at the past of her. 

“I can’t just run a marathon through Paris to find them. Then physically break them apart. I’m not The Hulk.” 

They laugh at the joke. Yet Nathaniel and Marc seem to be having their own silent conversation. It’s amazing how their first interaction was an intense argument. Now they can practically read each other's thoughts.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Nathaniel asks. 

Marinette double takes.

“Yeah. I’m having fun.”

“You seem off today. Like you’re forcing yourself to be here.”

Marinette is confused. She asks what he means. 

‘We’re saying that we didn’t want you to seem obligated to come. We would have understood.” Marc answers. 

“You guys had a money issue so I just wanted to help,” she admits.

Marinette doesn’t understand why they won’t just accept her help. Friends help friends. It’s something simple. She’s enjoying herself at the end of the day. 

“I’m not talking about money. Just in general.” Marc continues. 

Marinette is upset. She just can’t talk about how she’s so tired today. She can never go into detail about what happened with Chat Noir. Also talk about Adrien vent due to violation of privacy. She doesn’t want to say she kind of just wants to be home today. 

In the end, once more, she is enjoying herself. It’s worth it. 

Marinette feels comfortable enough with the boy's presence to open up to some stuff she needs help with. She only hopes they don’t mind. 

“Can I ask you something?” She begins.

“Go ahead.”

“How do you guys talk to each other. Like when you’re in trouble. How do you solve the issues together?”

She says it quickly but they catch on. 

‘We just communicate how we both feel. The thing is though. Sometimes we can’t do everything for each other.” Nathaniel starts.

“What do you mean?’ Marinette asks.

“Like we try our best to be honest. We have some things we disagree on. I write to vent. He draws. Stuff like that.” Marc continues for him. He takes a seat next to her. Nathaniel on the other side.

“Yet what if that doesn’t help. Just talking or being by yourself.” Marinette states. It’s a fear she has.

“I’ll be honest. Even now I’m not the best in advice. I got released from the mental hospital just yesterday because of my own problems.” Nathaniel admits.

Marinette blood chills. She’s suddenly having an image of what could have happened to cause that.

Marc shoots Nathaniel a look.

“Sorry. That was kind of T.M.I” Nathaniel says. 

Marinette shakes her head.

“Why did you get put in it” She asks. She needs to know to know what to say or not say around Nathaniel. She now doesn’t want to be a reason to put him back in the hospital.

“Umm...it’s kind of private. Me and my mom got into our usual arguments. Had a meltdown and she called the cops.” He admits. 

She nods. 

“Okay. Um..so like don’t worry about me though. Worry about you. The thing is we don’t solve each other's problems. At the end we have to find our own sources. Or else you end up in mental prison like me. I didn’t draw for like a month.” Nathaniel quickly adds.

“He got so used to digital art apparently he was zooming in on the paper.”

“H-hey that was a secret!”

It lightens the mood.

Marinette's mind places back to when Luka told her something similar. The conversation is cut off when a fly falls into Marc ice cream.

“This is worse than being akumatized.” He says. 

“I’ll just get you a new one.”

He once again refuses.

Marinette starts piercing together that Marc and Nathaniel probably aren’t the richest kids. Maybe she should stop. She’s just grateful for them. She thinks of all the things she will make them back at home. A new beret? A bracelet? Just something simple. 

* * *

They arrive at her home at about four.

Her father offers to drive the boys home. Marinette is happy that they agree. Waving as the car leaves

Marinette feels a light in her. She’s ready for school tomorrow and almost hopes there is an akuma attack soon just to see Chat Noir.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering Marinette talking to Chat Noir straight away but she needs a breather. Chat Noir also doesn’t go to her for his own reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chat Noir considers going to Marinette. He needs to find comfort somewhere. He did not know what to do when Ladybug was freaking out. He had done what Marinette did to him when he was crying. A hug. That did not work. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir have hugged many times. Even in moments of distress. He never expected a reaction like that. 

He’s unused to being in such a position. 

Chat Noir considers going to Marinette. He decides against the action. He wants to go home. Home is not somewhere he likes to be. 

He climbs through his open window. Then whispers  _ ‘claws in,’  _ Plagg vomits green goo when he shows up. Obviously overworked. Adrien gives him pieces of smelly cheese to energize him. 

“I can’t believe she is the new guardian. Like totally unprofessional.” Plagg says with his mouth full. 

Adrien tries to tone him out. He takes off his shoes. He falls flat on the bed. Plagg continues to bad mouth Ladybug. Adrien gets kinda tired of all the insults. He takes a pillow and throws it at his Kwami. It would seem like a rude violent gesture. It's a thing between them. Sometimes when they get annoyed at one another. They just throw the nearest lightest object. 

Plagg throws one of Adriens dirty laundry socks back at him.

“What was that for?” Plagg complains.

“Just don’t bad mouth Ladybug. It’s not her fault. It’s kind of mine.”

Plagg nods his head.

“Yeah it is. Like you’re totally-“

“Plagg you would be the worst lawyer ever.”

“That’s why I’m not one. Only if they pay with cheese.”

Adrien throws him an extra one. Plagg catches it with his mouth. He usually doesn’t feed Plagg this much. As it spoils him. It’s a rare occasion for moments like this. 

Adrien picks up the pillow he threw on the floor. Then lays back down on the bed with the pillow on top of his face. This would usually be the time he is taking his Chinese lessons. Master Fu is gone now. Adrien has nothing to fill in this two hour gap. 

He wants to guess that maybe his father decided this is his break time. He knows it's most likely they are looking for a new teacher. One that won’t magically disappear off the face of the planet one day. Adrien hopes that the new teacher is as nice as Master Fu was. 

Adrien doesn’t know at which point he falls asleep. He wakes up about three hours later. Plagg fell asleep on top of his chest. Drool everywhere. Gross.

There is a knock on the door.

Adrien quickly gets up. Covers Plagg with a blanket. Putting on his shoes. Gabriel hates when people are barefoot anywhere. Even in their own house. 

He opens the door to see Nathalie. Nothing new. He expects her to point out he missed something in his schedule based on the time that passed. Instead she gives him one of her usual tired smiles. 

Natalie has been sick lately. Fainting. It reminds him so much of how his mother used to be before she went missing. 

“Hey!” Adrien says.

“Your father wishes to speak to you.” She replies.

His father wanted to see him. It’s something that sparks Adrien spirit. Nathalie leads him down the hall to Gabriel’s office.

Adrien opens the door hoping for good news for once. Gabriel stands with his back turned. Arms crossed in the back also. It’s his usual stance when he is about to say something negative.

“Another test.” Gabriel begins.

Adrien blinks.

“Father. It wasn’t only me. The teacher said she would not put it in our grades.” Adrien tries to defend himself.

“It’s in my data.”

Adrien wishes he could know how his father found out stuff like this. It goes from this to even if Adrien happens to be talking a little loud in class that day. 

“Go to your room.” That’s always Gabriel's way of ending a conversation.

Adrien puts his head down. Then goes to his room. That’s how it always goes. 

Adrien waits in his room. He waits for someone to take him to his scheduled activities. He waits for a knock on the door. It doesn’t happen. Adrien waits until about seven when he realizes perhaps he was getting the afternoon off. He was just not told. 

An afternoon turns to the night. The night turns to Saturday. Still no knock for his daily activities. It’s like a calm before a storm.

Adrien considers transforming into Chat Noir to go outside. If it was going to continue for the rest of the weekend. Yet, he feels like his luck is being tested. Someone will come through the door...or an Akuma Attack would coincidentally happen. HawkMoth has been sending less and less Akumas lately. He wants to see Ladybug. To apologize. 

It’s getting a bit frustrating. He has to be active. He’s not used to just doing nothing. Adrien runs around his room. Throwing basketball hoops. He plays his video games. Plagg and him even play scrabble. Plagg is apparently really good at it. Years of hidden knowledge he never uses. 

Adrien wants to transform to Chat Noir the whole time and leave.

He just doesn’t.

* * *

  
Saturday turns to Sunday. 

Adrien realizes that he probably should text his friends. Nino has been blowing up his phone. Nino loves to spam people. Whenever Adrien picks up the phone he suddenly feels like he’s going to bother them. Even if he is not talking about his problems. Just his general presence. 

He does actually look at the notification because it’s the official Adrien Agreste instagram with millions of followers. He doesn’t run it. His friends are probably one of the few people aware of that fact. They joke about how the captions don't even sound like Adrien. 

Adrien knows if he ran his instagram he'd probably post something random like a floating sock in the back that Plagg is holding. Since Plagg is invisible to cameras. 

The post is an old photo of him and Kagami. Adrien doesn’t realize how much he misses her since he last saw her. The picture was taken the last time he saw her about two weeks ago. She’s been busy with her own schedule. Kagami mom controls her phone. Hence why he can’t randomly call or text her. Adrien is happy Gabriel isn’t that strict. He would personally die.

Adrien is aware that Kagami has feelings for him. It’s an elephant in the room. He’s just not sure how to approach her. His own feelings for her. Adrien thinks he would have something for her if there wasn’t Ladybug. 

“I’m bored.” Adrien finally admits.

“Now you admit it. I was playing a game how long it would take you to admit that.” Plagg says. 

“You should have just answered the question for me. I would have done something.”

“Nah. It was fun torture. Besides I’m really enjoying all the cheese you gave me.” He tries to take another nip at a cheese. Adrien takes it away.

“I’m bored, Plagg. I’m going to die of boredom.” 

“Just text one of your friends. You have over five hundred notifications.”

Plagg is exaggerating because Adrien doesn’t have social media. He has very few people in his contacts. The only ones who really blow up his phone are Chloe, Nino and Lila. His father is the reason he has Lila’s number. He would personally block her if he could. 

Adrien signs. He looks at the texts. His eyes fall to a contact he hasn’t texted in over a year.

He begins to type.

**_A : “Hey Felix. Haven’t texted you in a year. Still alive since the last time I saw you?”_ **

Felix actually replies about a few seconds after the message is sent.

_ F : “No. I choked on a Narancia. I’m currently in the line to be judged.” _

**_A : “I once choked on popcorn once. Though I saw the holy light.”_ **

_ F: How was hell?” _

Adrien snorts. He really is happy he decided to text Felix. He’s interesting.

**_A: They let me run the flame >;3c. I can give you my room key._ **

Felix is typing It’s about two minutes of typing. Adrien is expecting a big text of comebacks or to just be told to fuck off.

Instead it’s just a word.

_ F: Adrien…. _

**_A : Felix….._ **

There is more typing.

_ F : Why are you texting me? _

**_A : Can’t I text my dearest cousin in my time of boredom._ **

Adrien is honest. It’s the reason. 

_ F : Most likely because of what I did in Paris two months back. _

**_A : It’s not your fault you have daddy issues._ **

Adrien cringes at his response. He is joking but it may come out as offensive. Stupid, He’s getting too comfortable as always.

_ F : It’s not my fault you have daddy AND MOMMY issues. _

Adrien smiles. He actually laughs. 

_ F : Yikes. Did I go too far? _

**_A : No it was a clever comeback._ **

Adrien is actually walking around while texting Felix. He hasn’t texted Felix in over a year since Felix father death and his mother’s disappearance. It’s like they picked off where they left off. Being able to just say whatever they want to each other. One of the reasons he’s happy his father didn’t have his phone. 

**_A : Let's Never change Felix._ **

**_A: if you can can you visit my hous soon_ **

Adrien impulsively sent the text. Too late to take it back. 

Felix is seen typing for about five minutes. 

_ F : as long as your friends don’t beat the shit out of me. _

**_A : LANGUAGE_ **

_ F : shit, bitch, fuck, bastard.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it randomly went to Adrien POV. I needed my own breath of fresh air in this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Only been about a month right? I have plans for this fanfiction. I just don’t know how to write those ideas.

The only way to describe Paris is as if it is holding its breath. 

Every sneeze, trip, grunt and bad news could set off a bomb. Hawk Moth had that much power over Paris. 

He could not be inactive for a week or two. Paris stayed still until he came back. It would not breath. 

It's at this point, everyone kind of wants him to be back. Before they pass out from lack of oxygen. 

Adrien wanted him to come back. He wanted the freedom of Chat Noir and to see Ladybug. 

Then there was Felix. Felix is coming soon. 

Felix has such a way with words that would cause a perfect comeback. 

Adrien hopes Paris could keep its breath in a little longer. Hawk Moth could disappear for about another week. He'll be sad of the lack of Ladybug, yes. He misses his cousin so much more. Adrien feels their bond coming back. . He doesn't want anything to ruin it. 

It is currently in the middle of class. Lila shows up late. Lila makes up an excuse that she was helping an old lady across the street. Then she helped the old lady find her nursing home. 

Adrien wants to say he doesn't dislike anyone but Hawk Moth. Yet Lila is climbing that ladder. Her lies are getting more and more bizarre. They would seem harmless but then go as far as framing Marinette for "pushing" her down the stairs. Adrien wishes he could just block her on his phone at least. That would be one less aspect of her in his life. Yet for some reason his dad tells him no. Adrien just leaves her on mute. 

Lila sits down next to Nathaniel. She tries to have a soothing conversation with him. Rumors had spread of Nathaniel visitation to the hospital. Adrien knows somehow deep down that she started it. Then trying to kiss up to him. 

Adrien takes a breath. His leg is jumping up and down. He's clicking his pen repeatedly. Nino places a hand on Adrien's thigh which causes him to jump. 

"Sorry, dude. It was kind of giving me a headache. The whole class is kind of staring" Nino whispers. 

Adrien tries to control himself. 

"Sorry. Just kind of out of loop." Adrien says. 

"I know. Everything is so quiet lately. You seem real nervous though. Is it your dad?" Nino asks. Nino is writing in his notebook but it's not for class. Nino may seem unorganized but he's not. He's always organizing his stuff through little notes. It's like he's more focused on what's going to happen tomorrow then it is in the present. Especially when it came to his sound cloud mixtapes. 

The teacher doesn't seem to mind because she's the type that believes you have to want education. If you are talking at least be quiet. Your participation and work is what counts. 

Nino just doesn't care for the class and Adrien already knows the lesson before hand. 

"My cousin is coming over soon." Adrien finally replies. 

Nino pauses. 

"Like Felix. Dude, not to be rude but he's kind of-"

"Mean?"

"That's mild to what I would have put it."

Adrien nods. His friend may not know Felix like he did, yet there was no denying his actions. 

“When is he coming?” Nino asks.

“This weekend. Only about four days because he has a strict school.” 

“So you’re going to miss the Kitty Section mini concert?” 

Adrien grimaces. He completely forgot about that. His father had unlikely allowed him to come to the concert. Adrien dates did not match up to Felix's arrival.

“I’m not sure. It’s like a chance to go outside but at the same time..it’s Felix.”

“Your horrible cousin that got everyone to hate you. Then tried to help Hawk Moth.” Nino adds to the conversation.

The thing is, Adrien can’t defend this. He knows Felix's faults.

“He’s been different since his father died last year. I...I didn’t go to the funeral. I didn’t say anything..I kind of chose to because my mother went missing around the same time.”

Adrien feels his eyes get watery. He is not about to cry right now in the middle of class. Everyone will fuss. He doesn’t want to bother anybody. He especially doesn’t want his father to hear about this.

Adrien feels Nino give a playful shove in the shoulders. Adrien smiles and rubs his eyes.

“I was a jerk.” Adrien admits.

“Well. That was a jerk move to just ignore him.”

“Wow..thanks.”

Nino shrugs.

“Dude. I’m just saying. I understand. When my Jid died I was like crying for hours dude. I didn’t go to school. Didn’t tell anyone. Remember. Just have to be about timing.” Nino says. He makes no sense but Adrien understands. Adrien stretches in his seat.

“Are we really having a deep talk about life in the middle of Calculus.” Adrien smirks.

Nino agrees. Math makes you think of a lot of things. Especially when you are bored.

“I still don’t know what I should do this weekend.” Adrien admits. He’s clueless. He doesn’t want to miss anything.

Nino pauses and thinks. This time he’s clicking his own pen.

“Maybe…maybe Felix can come to the concert.”

This takes Adrien back. An excellent idea! There is one problem.

“Everyone kind of hates him.” Adrien 

“Then have him apologize or something. I don’t know. I’m not a problem solver.” Nino replies. 

Adrien smiles. Since Nino did solve his problem.

Calculus passes slowly. Science starts soon next period. They are experimenting with new partners. Adrien new partner for the day is Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
